There are many types of torque converters. For example, a hydrodynamic torque converter is a device in which torque is generated due to momentum exchange of a fluid, and power is transmitted due to flow of that fluid.
An inertial torque converter is another type of torque converter having a higher efficiency than the hydrodynamic device in that mechanical means, such as gears, sprag clutches and the like, provides the power exchange. Torque ratios of one order of magnitude higher than hydrodynamic units can thus be achieved. It is possible to design such inertial torque converters as continuously variable transmissions for tractive applications which consist only of an inertial torque converter stage with no additional gearing.
One type of inertial torque converter includes at least one weighted planet gear through which the exchange of momentum takes place and through which power is exchanged between input and output shafts.
One such inertial torque converter in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,357 to Makarov. The Makarov patent discloses a mass accelerator, power converter unit which utilizes centrifugal force generated by rotating masses which, when rotated within their respective cylindrical housings, exert pressure on the inner curved surfaces of the housings. The unit includes a wheel which interconnects each of the housings and which functions as a torque wheel to provide torque amplification. The drive mechanism causes the masses to rotate in synchronism with the associated housings. A driven mechanism is provided to facilitate withdrawal of energy from the unit.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,036 to Moller discloses a torque converter for inclusion between a driving shaft and a driven shaft. A driving gear is rotatable about a primary axis and meshes with planetary gears rotatable about secondary axes parallel to the primary axis. The planetary gears are coupled to eccentric weights which are also rotatable about the secondary axes in a predetermined phase relationship. The planetary gears and weights are coupled to a driven gear which may be selectively meshed with one of a pair of pinions. Each pinion is provided with a unidirectional clutch engageable with a torque shaft having limited rotation and which is essentially fixed.
Other relevant U.S. patents of lesser interest are Reece et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,559, Sprigg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,386, Sheridan U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,176, and Gaston U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,556. West German Patent Document No. 2,612,035 is also relevant but is also of lesser interest.